De Todas Partes
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Lincoln es ahora prisionero de su propio pueblo, y empieza a pensar en si los Terrícolas son, en realidad, su pueblo; o, al menos, su único pueblo. / Este fic participa en la Misión de Apertura: "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "The 100: Love or die?"


Mi segundo drabble tenía que ser de Lincoln. Lo amo mucho. Esto lo he escrito como si fuera, hasta cierto punto, una continuación, o una historia paralela a la otra, porque ambas tratan del mismo tema: la identidad de Linctavia.

 **#PALABRAS:** 682.

 **AVISO:** Este fic participa en la Misión de Apertura: "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "The 100: Love or die?

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de lo personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de la CW.

* * *

 **DE TODAS PARTES**

* * *

Él siempre había buscado lo mejor para los suyos. Lincoln siempre había querido ayudar a la gente a la que quería, ya fueran los terrícolas o, más tarde, Octavia. Pero, claro, querer lo mejor para ellos no significaba que, a la vista de su pueblo, él hiciera lo correcto.

Lincoln había permitido las críticas, los menosprecios, los golpes y los insultos. Las había permitido porque una parte de él estaba de acuerdo con ellas. Las cosas que él había, desobedecer a _Heda_ , ayudar a los Celestes... iba en contra de todo lo que siempre le habían enseñado. Los Celestes, junto con los Hombres de la Montaña, eran sus enemigos, y como tales, ayudarlos a ellos era sinónimo de traición.

Pero él ahora tampoco se dejaba llevar por las enseñanzas de su pasado. Todo lo que había sucedido, la guerra y la alianza entre Terrícolas y Celestes, había cambiado su modo de ver las cosas. Él ahora era consciente de que no había gente buena ni mala. Todo dependía del punto de vista del que se veían las cosas. Los Terrícolas querían mantener su poder y su territorio. Los Celestes querían hacer de la Tierra su hogar. Los hombres de la Montaña querían volver a pesar el exterior. Todos tenían objetivos, objetivos que ayudarían a su supervivencia.

Él se había sentido parte de dos de aquellos grupos y había servido al tercero. Había conocido a gente de los tres bandos, y había ayudado y odiado por igual a los tres. Era por eso que, después de todo lo que había pasado, veía las cosas de un modo totalmente diferente a los demás. No veía héroes ni villanos; veía supervivientes. Porque la supervivencia era todo lo que importaba cuando el planeta entero era un campo de batalla. Era entonces cuando el ser humano hacía alianzas y amistades, traiciones y enemistades. Y él había hecho todas esas cosas.

En varias ocasiones se había preguntado a sí mismo si le merecía la pena traicionar a los suyos, si la recompensa sería lo suficientemente valiosa como para arriesgarse a perderlo todo, incluida la vida. Y, lo cierto era que Lincoln no lo sabía. Por un lado, hacer las cosas que le dictaba el corazón siempre se sentían bien. Haber luchado contra los suyos cuando _Heda_ había traicionado a los Celestes se había sentido bien; Lincoln se había sentido orgulloso de sus actos y no de su obediencia. Pero, por otro lado... Por otro lado, desobedecer las órdenes de su Comandante también había provocado su situación actual. Su encierro. Desde aquella fatídica noche, Lincoln había estado, cuando no encerrado, atado y vigilado. Era un traidor, e incluso si no lo habían ejecutado por aquello, él estaba seguro de que acabaría pagando las consecuencias de sus acciones.

—Lincoln —a pesar de lo que él hubiera esperado, Indra era la única que no lo miraba con odio cada vez que tenía que vigilarlo—. _Heda_ quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Ha llegado la hora de mi sentencia?

—Puede. Yo no lo sé —la mujer se sentó frente a él y empezó a desatarlo. Lincoln la miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué no me odias?

—¿De qué me serviría?

—Es lo que se espera de ti —el hombre la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero ella no lo miró.

—Tú y tu novia sois muy parecidos. Sólo apoyáis a quién os apetece.

—A quien nos parece correcto apoyar.

Indra desechó su corrección con un movimiento de mano, y lo obligó a levantarse. Lincoln la siguió, pensando en lo que la mujer le había dicho. En algo tenía razón; Octavia y él eran muy parecidos. Siempre lo habían sido. Ambos habían cuestionado el modo de actuar de ambos bandos, y también habían apoyado al grupo que creían era el que estaba haciendo las cosas mejor. Aquello era lo que los hacían diferentes. Aquello era lo que lo convertía a él en no un Terrícola, o en un Celeste. Él era ambos. No era de la Tierra, o del Arca. Lincoln era simplemente Lincoln. Y, como tal, no era de un sólo lugar; él era de todas partes.


End file.
